My Goodbyes
by RedEnglishRose
Summary: One-shot. Nessie's POV of the three goodbye scenes in the fight at the end of Breaking Dawn. R


AN: This is a one-shot of when Bella and Renesmee are in the tent before the fight, and then when Bella give Renesmee to Jacob

**AN: This is a one-shot of when Bella and Renesmee are in the tent before the fight, and then when Bella give Renesmee to Jacob and a few other tender moments during the confrontation. All in Renesmee's POV. Grab your tissues!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer, or any of her characters. **

**- - - - - - **

**My Goodbyes**

**Breaking Dawn, Pg 675/6/7/8**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up in the tent, still warm from Jake, and sat up, looking around for my Momma. She came in and dressed me in frilly clothes. I didn't like them that much, but I knew that I didn't argue – not today, not ever. She put a black backpack on over my jacket, but I didn't ask why. It felt quite light, but it was probably because of my strength. I looked into Momma's face as she adjusted my clothes, and my eyes grew as I saw how much agony and hurt was on her face. I'd understood enough to know that today was because of me, but I didn't know how bad it was.

"I love you," she told me. "More than anything." Her eyes told me that nothing was my fault.

"I love you, too, Momma," I answered. I touched my locket around my neck that had a picture of Momma, Daddy and I in it. "We'll always be together." I tried to convince her, to sound sure.

"In our hearts we'll always be together," Momma corrected me, in a whisper so quiet, I didn't know if I heard it. "But when the time comes today, you have to leave me."

My eyes widened. No. I would never leave her, why would I leave her? She was my Momma, and always would be. I was not going to go. I placed my hand softly on her cheek, but made my answer louder than I could have said it.

Momma looked pained, and I felt bad. "Will you do it for me? Please?"

I pressed my fingers against her cheek harder and asked her why.

"I can't tell you," she whispered. "But you'll understand soon. I promise."

_She promised. _And I trusted her. I always would. I then asked about my Jacob.

Momma nodded and pulled my fingers away, keeping them wrapped in her hand. "Don't think of it. Don't tell Jacob until I tell you to run, okay?"

I nodded. If Momma said to do it, then I would. She _promised _I'd understand why later, and I'd see her again.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a thick gold necklace with an enormous diamond on it and fastened it around her neck.

"Pretty," I whispered, and then I pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me closer to her, and I felt safe and loved. I never wanted to let go. I don't want to run. I don't want to leave her, or Daddy. But I would. Because she wanted me too. I would do anything for my Momma.

She carried me out of the tent, still holding onto her, and out into a clearing. I felt Daddy's familiar arms wind around the both of us, his head buried deep into ours. I sniffed their parent-y smell as much as I could before Daddy sighed and let us go.

Momma walked a little more, and then I climbed onto her back. I nestled my face into her soft hair, and clung to her tensely, memorising everything before I had to leave.

I heard Jake's big paws, padding over to Momma and me. I turned my head to the side and reached out to take a handful of his wiry fur, and I relaxed slightly.

I felt Momma reach out her own hand, and I peered around her shoulder and saw her grab Daddy's hand. We were all joined now. As we should always be.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Breaking Dawn Pg 722/3 – still Renesmee's POV**

As the Volturi turned away, Momma loosened my arms from around my neck. I wanted to fight against her, but there was no point as she's so much stronger than I am.

"You remember what I told you?"

Tear welled up in my eyes and I nodded. I didn't want to leave her, but she promised I understand, and I did now. There was no choice. I had to, and Daddy didn't even know. "I love you." I whispered. I might not get another chance to say it again.

"I love you too," Momma said, and then touched my locket. "More than my own life." She kissed my forehead. I fought desperately against the tears, trying not to make this any harder.

Jacob whined next to us, and Momma stretched up to whisper in his ear. I didn't want to listen; instead I let the tears fall silently down my face. There was no going back now. I looked around for Daddy. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I reached out for Daddy, and he took me tightly into his arms, and we hugged. My face hid on his shoulder and I breathed in deeply.

"This is what you kept from me?" Daddy asked Momma quietly over my head.

"From Aro," Momma replied, just as quietly.

"Alice?" What did Aunt Alice have to do with this?

Momma must have nodded because I didn't hear anything else except for Jake's low growls. Daddy kissed my forehead and both of my cheeks, then lifted me high up so I could scramble agilely onto Jake's warm back. I grabbed fistfuls of his fur, and slotted in neatly between his shoulder blades.

Jake was still growling as he turned his head to face Momma.

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with," she murmured. "If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob." I knew he could too. I loved him just as much as Momma and Daddy, and it would have been just as hard to leave him as it is to leave them.

Jake whined and dipped his head to Momma.

"I know, I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man." I felt a rumble in his chest, and just saw a tear roll down his face. My tears appeared again, knowing how bad it was for Jake, too.

Daddy leaned his head against Jake's shoulder, the same one he'd lifted me onto. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother…my son."

I gripped even tighter onto Jake and let the tears fall thicker and faster. I made sure that I made no noise and no movements to give me away. I watched as everyone vowed their love to another and said their goodbyes to everyone else. I couldn't watch anymore, so I rested my head on the blanket of fur, and waited.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Breaking Dawn Pg 740/1 – still Renesmee's POV**

I wasn't paying attention anymore. I'd given up long ago. All I had to look forward to now was a life without my Momma or Daddy.

Suddenly, I heard cheers and lots of them, all coming from our side of the clearing. What was going on?

I was about to look up, when I was ripped away from the warmth of Jake's coat and engulfed in two pairs of arms.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," Momma crooned. I heard a funny noise come from Jake that could have been a laugh, as he poked his nose in the back of Momma's head.

"Shut up," she mumbled. I was confused; am I staying?

"I get to stay with you?" I demanded.

"Forever," Momma promised. Just as she kept her last promise, I knew this one would be no different. I was so happy, happier than I'd ever felt before.

"Forever," Daddy repeated in Momma's ear. Momma lifted her head to kiss Daddy, and I looked away at all the others who had come to help save me. I'd never realised how loved or protected I really was.

I grinned to myself; my goodbyes now forgotten.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**AN: What did you think? I know its short, but it was just those three scenes that I wanted to do in Nessie's POV. I went by the book as well, so the speech is all accurate. **

**Review!**

**Emma xox**


End file.
